A Slice of Pie With A Monster
by IHaveAMetatronComplex
Summary: One-shot for now. Might write more later if y'all convince me. ;) This is based off two Tumblr posts that I saw on Pinterest and loved. Full description of the posts is in the beginning of the piece. Basically, a girl sits down to pie and ends up in a friendly, almost flirty, conversation with our favorite older brother. Set right before the events of 9.12. No Spoilers in here.
**A/N:** This story is based off two tumblr posts; one said "Imagine walking into a diner, sitting down and ordering a slice of their best pie, then hearing 'No Dean, leave the poor girl alone.' And looking over to see this: (here there was a picture of Jensen doing Dean's signature flirtatious grin)" The other post was about a "Nice Monster Hospital"; a place where werewolves are therapy dogs, vampires diagnose blood disorders and pathogens wood nymphs and spirits provide fresh, lively flowers for people, fauns sing to liven up guest's days, etc. I thought I'd try merging the two. Enjoy!

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stepped into my granny's diner. Making my way to my stool at the bar, I groaned as I sank into it. Carla came over to me, smiling sympathetically at me as I scrubbed my hands over my face.

"Hey, sweetcakes. Grave yard shift tough?"

I nodded, gratefully accepting the doubleshot in the dark she passed my way. Nothing wakes you up quite like two shots of espresso dumped in a cup of drip. After a long drag from the bitter concoction, I sighed.

"John is so _scared_ right now, Carla, but I can't do anything but love on him! Anna's been through three plants with him; apparently he keeps chuckling them out his window, but none of us can figure out why."

I heard the door and glanced over to see two strangers walk into the diner. Carla smiled at me, squeezed my hands and turned to the giant men who had just seated themselves a few seats down from me.

As she asked for their orders, I overheard the shorter of the mammoths ask about pie.

Carla, with a grin to me, said, "Well, local wildlife goes crazy for the cherry."

I raised my head. "I swear to God, Carla, if you sell my slice of cherry pie..."

Carla laughed. "Darlin, there's a whole pie about to come out of the oven piping hot in a few minutes." At my nod, she winked and returned her attention to the men. The shorter one continued, ordering for his comrade. "Sammy will have the worst tasting, healthiest shake you sell at this charming little joint, and I would love a slice of your cherry pie."

Carla laughed, making a note of the pie order and filling the cups in front of the men. "Sorry hun," She addressed the larger man, the one who was apparently 'Sammy', "We don't do healthy, or disgusting. You'll have to drop into Johnny's across the street for that."

'Sammy' smiled at Carla, smacking his shorter friend,. "He was joking. I'll take..." He trailed off and glanced through the menu. "The Lumberjack's special; scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon." Carla nodded, writing his order down and bustling away.

When she was gone, I sighed and went back to my drink, relaxing slowly into my body as my mind drifted. When Josh bustled by, I stopped him and got him to refill my cup. He nodded, taking it back to put more Espresso in it. When he returned my drink, I thanked him. I had just taken a sip when I heard, "Dean, leaver her alone; She's obviously exhausted." I glanced over to see the shorter man grinning flirtatiously at me. I smirked and turned back to my coffee. Suddenly, I sensed a presence sit beside me and heard the shorter man's voice say,

"So... You do pie and coffee often?" I grimaced, not only because the last thing I wanted was company, but I could also smell the whiskey and gunpowder on him and it made my skin crawl, even as I tried to suffer through it.

I sighed. "Only after a graveyard shift."

"By which she means every morning." Carla butted in, grinning and winking at me as she put our plates down in front of us. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I got her a job here, Carla has been doing everything she can to get me a date. She's not picky enough, though; half of them have turned out to be psychos or bigots. Sometimes both.

Turning my best glare on her, I sniffed at my pie. _At least she got me cherry this time._ When I went to take a bite, I saw Dean (if that's even his name) out of the corner of my eye take a bite and pout.

"I ordered cherry. This is apple. Where's my cherry pie?"

Carla shrugged with a grin. "I figured _she_ was your cherry pie today." She indicated me with a wink and a laugh, and I desperately wanted to strangle my best friend.

Putting my fork down, I glared at my friend. "I don't recall trying out for Fiddler On The Roof!" Carla laughed and walked away. "I'm telling Granny!" I called after her. She turned back.

"Not if I tell her first! She'll get a kick out of this!"

I pouted. "The worst part," I groused, turning to the man sitting next to me, "Is that she's right." Dean, already halfway through his slice, grinned, mouth still full, and raised his eyebrows at me to continue. I chuckled a little at him, starting to warm to the stranger, despite the alarms going off in my head.

"Granny's been trying to set me up with people since I was sixteen and came out to my family."

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned. "What did you come out as?"

I smirked. "You think Carla would be trying to set us up if I'd come out as a lesbian? She can be stupid and act totally blonde sometimes, but this ain't her first time setting me up, and she's not _that_ much of an idiot. Relax; I'm bi."

Dean nodded, grinning. "Well, that makes two of us."

I smiled. "Yeah? When did you first figure out you were playing for both teams?"

He sighed a little. "Well, I've only let myself consider it for about a month, but I think it's been a long time coming. I first met him a few years ago."

I smiled. "Have you talked to _him_ about it?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, that wouldn't work. We both have too much riding on us, plus he is one of the most socially inept people I know."

I frowned. "That's shitty. Just be careful the secrets don't ruin your chance."

Dean smirked. "You sound like my brother."

Suddenly, a deep voice made Dean's eyes widen. "Sam? You called me? What's wrong?"

I frowned. "Dean? You okay?"

His face reddened. "That's him. He's the guy." I looked over his shoulder to see a nondescript man with dark hair and bright, dreamy blue eyes. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, after falling asleep in a suit he would wear to work if he were an accountant.

I grinned. "Yowza! With those baby blues, I can't blame you. Damn, son! If you don't tap that, I will!"

Dean smirked. "I'd like to see you try. Besides, it's more complicated than you think."

The man walked up behind Dean, a vengeful look trained on me. I grinned. _I know that look._ "Well, let me simplify it for you." I raised my voice, one eye on the man glaring at me. "Gee Dean, you told me he was hot, you didn't mention dreamy! No wonder you're in love with him!" The reaction was perfect. Dean slapped a hand over my grin. The man froze, eyes widening and filling with- _wait is that_ _pain_? I heard Sammy start choking on the orange juice he had just taken a sip of.

Suddenly, the man disappeared. Dean groaned. "Great, you scared him off."

I shrugged. "Well, it's simplified."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Somehow, I don't think it is." He raised an eyebrow at Carla when she came back, refilling my coffee and placing a slice of cherry pie in front of Dean. I grinned at the surprised look on the man's face.

"The joke slice is always on the house." At his understanding grin, I smiled and turned to Carla. "I need more shots."

Carla shook her head. "You've had four already. I'm cutting you off. You need to sleep sometime."

I frowned. "Come on, I've only had two."

Carla smirked. "Nice try, babe. Remember, Josh knows better. He reports any fill up on Espresso you get straight to me, now. No sneaking through."

I pouted. "Just two more! I can handle it!"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Last time I let you do that, you didn't go to sleep until right before your shift and slept through your alarm."

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle my caffeine better. That was-"

"If you say it was a while ago, Danielle Isabella, I will slap you silly! It was _just last week_!"

I flushed. "Fine." I pouted, taking my (regular) coffee.

Dean chuckled. "Well, Danielle, Sammy and I-"

"Dani." I interrupted him. "Friends call me Dani. Unless I get in trouble."

He smiled. "Well, _Dani,_ Sammy and I've got to hit the road. It was great meeting you."

I smiled. "You too, Dean. Safe travels."

"Come on, Sammy, to Grantsburg we go." He stood to leave and I frowned.

"Wisconsin? That's a mighty distance. You guys don't want to stay and rest up?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, wish we could."

I nodded. "Well, safe travels." They left and I watched them get into a gorgeous classic muscle car. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, I saw their license plate number and my stomach sank. He was a Kansas plate, number KAZ 2Y5. I pulled my phone out, checking the warning text Mandy had sent before she disappeared.

"Holy shit." I whispered. _No wonder he was setting off warning bells._ I pulled out my phone, locking it for ten seconds in my desperate attempt to get it open to the text screen. _Gotta warn Bess. She needs to know what's coming._

"Dani? You okay?"

I looked up at her. "That man? Dean? I know his last name. His brother, Sammy, too." I held up my phone for her to see Mandy's warning. "You just served the _Winchesters_."


End file.
